This invention relates to a disposable diaper for absorbing and containing body exudates.
Japanese Utility Model Application Disclosure Gazette (Kokai) No. Hei1-141707 discloses a disposable diaper including an absorbent pad divided in a plurality of pad sections. Each pad section comprises a mixture of pulp fibers and superabsorptive polymer. Around each pad section, a topsheet and a backsheet are closely in contact with each other.
In the case of a body fluids absorbent article described in Japanese Patent Application Disclosure Gazette (Kokai) No. Hei2-26555, a mixture of polymer having the property of swelling as it absorbs water and liquid adhesive is intermittently applied to a first liquid-pervious nonwoven fabric so as to form a plurality of body fluids absorbent unit pads which are then covered with a liquid-pervious second nonwoven fabric and these first and second nonwoven fabrics are bonded to each other around the respective unit pads.
These well known techniques make it possible to position the absorbent polymer in a desired region of a disposable diaper or the other body fluids absorbent articles.
Superabsorptive polymer particles as the typical form of the absorbent polymer used in the well known techniques as have been mentioned above swell, soften and aggregate to form a gel block as they absorb water. Such gel block obstruct water permeation and, in consequence, the absorbent material covered with such gel block can no more utilized though the water absorption capacity of the material is still not saturated. Both the pad sections and the unit pads according to the prior art are also inevitably accompanied with such problem. Specifically, the absorbent polymer being present in the proximity of their surfaces may form the gel block and obstruct water permeation into these pad sections or unit pads. Accordingly, an amount of the absorbent polymer or the other absorbent material used in such disposable diaper or the other body fluids absorbent articles of prior art will not be satisfactorily paid.